


Mass Effect Andromeda: New Beginning

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: Mass Effect Andromeda: The Ryder Twins [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Best Friends, Custom Ryder - Freeform, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humans, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Turians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Micah and Mikaela Ryder have always been close even when they were kids and that didn't change when they got older, it certainly didn't help when they lost their mother and their distant father got even more distant.So how would they react if they didn't have the other?





	Mass Effect Andromeda: New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Like in the first ME trilogy, Michael is my main character while Mikaela is the one in the coma.

**Prologue**

_December 7, 2185 CE_   
_Ark Hyperion_

Mikaela was staring out the large viewport, watching the only home that she had ever known gradually become smaller as Ark Hyperion pulled away from the moon. Well, she and her twin had been born on the Citadel, not Earth so it wasn’t her actual home but it was the homes of her race.

“Don’t tell me you’re getting home sick already, Mikki.”

She looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw her twin brother, Michael, walking towards her with a smirk on his lips. Both Ryder twins had black hair and blue eyes with a fair complexion.

“Nah, just thinking that this is our first and last time seeing Earth…” Mikaela said. “And we’ll never see the Citadel again.”

Michael stopped next to her and stared out the viewport with her, “Yeah but this is a new beginning for our race, sis.”

“Sure but we’re leaving everything behind…”

“Don’t worry too much, we’ll be fine.” He wrapped his arm around her and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

Mikaela snorted and said, “One of us has to worry, Mike because you don’t worry about anything.”

Michael laughed at that and said, “That’s true...come on, Sleeping Beauty, let’s go.”

“You’re such a dork.” Mikaela said with a laugh.

Michael smiled and kissed her forehead lightly, “I’ll see you when you wake up, sis...sweet dreams and don’t let the bedbugs bite.”

“We don’t have bedbugs, you big dork.” Mikaela said. “But I’ll see you when I wake up...would rather it be a hot Turian but seeing my twin’s face would be fine too.”

“Oh ha ha.” Michaela said sarcastically. “Get to your pod and don’t bother me any longer.”

Mikaela stuck out her tongue at him in a childish manner before she headed to her pod, Michael watched her before he climbed into his own pod. Both twins got ready to be put to sleep, staring up at the ceiling before their pods were sealed and their eyes slowly closed as they both slipped into darkness….

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Jaal is cute and all but ever since Garrus and the Turians from the first ME games I'll always like the awkward bird/dinosaurs xD


End file.
